Suzanna Waite
Suzanna Waite is the long-lost wife of Aidan and the mother of his child, Isaac. She is portrayed by Katharine Isabelle. History Early Life Suzanna lived in the Crown Colony of Massachusetts with Aidan in the mid 18th century. Before the American Revolution, the young couple were trying hard to have a child, and were unsuccessful until their third attempt. The preacher at the local church, Reverend Herring, called the Waite family out during a service, claiming that the reason she had been miscarrying was because she was being punished by God. Aidan later got into a fight with the Reverend, who he believed to covet Suzanna, and the tension reached a breaking point when he punched the preacher in the face. After Aidan went off to fight in the American War of Independence and did not return, Suzanna believed him to be dead, until she discovered him many months later as a vampire, feeding off of chickens in their barn. Horrified that their neighbors would think they were consorting with the Devil, she kept her husband hidden away in their home, feeding him with her own blood. Despite her husband's transformation, Suzanna still loved Aidan, as she could sense that he was still the Aidan that she had always known. She makes Aidan promise her that he would find love again someday after she died. After Aidan's vampirism was discovered by the other colonists, Reverend Herring, believing Suzanna to be guilty of witchcraft, lashed her to a rock and let her sink into a river. Upon discovering what had happened, Aidan went on a murderous rampage of retribution, killing Herring and several others involved in his wife's 'trial'. Unbeknownst to Aidan, Bishop retrieved her from the river a short time later, turning her into a vampire and resurrecting her. Overwhelmed by hunger, she feeds on the first human she encounters, which she discovers to her horror is her son, Isaac. The Series Season 3 A woman shows up in the present day coming out of a cab in the finale of Season 3 bearing a striking resemblance to Suzanna. Season 4 Aidan catches a glimpse of Suzanna at Kat's faculty mixer, but when he goes outside to look for her, she is nowhere to be found. Aidan continues to have visions and dreams about his long-lost wife, until she appears to him on his doorstep. It is then that Aidan discovers Suzanna is a vampire, as she is unable to enter the house. Aidan and Suzanna try to catch up with one another, with Aidan asking her questions about her life over the last 200+ years, though Suzanna seems reluctant to tell him much, though she lies to him that Isaac lived a long and happy life, and died a grandfather. A few days later, Aidan goes to visit Suzanna in her hotel room, ironically the hotel Aidan frequently visited in Season 2. He asks to come in, though it seems to take Suzanna a moment to process what he's asked. She welcomes Aidan in, though when she turns to close the door behind him, she's seen to be holding a colonial time stake shaped like a cross. Her expression reveals she was expecting someone else besides Aidan. They move into the living quarters, and almost immediately Aidan begins to ask her questions of the past, and why she never tried to start a life with him. Suzanna hesitates, then tells Aidan that Bishop would have rather had a son over a daughter, and didn't think her worthy of Aidan, and she also couldn't believe it when she heard that Bishop was dead, not until she found out Aidan killed him. At that note, Aidan continued to question Suzanna about her past, but she only told him that the past should Stay in the past. Later that night, Suzanna has just taken a shower, and she is walking back toward the bed with a look of dread on her face. We then see her take off her robe, and a flashback begins to take place. We go back to the days after she was turned into a vampire, and is roaming the forest. She is only stopped when a small boy runs past her, the smell of his blood forcing her to the ground. At this point, Suzanna could die at any time from lack of blood, and begins to hallucinate of Aidan. He tells her to feed just his one time for her, resulting in her using her vampire speed to run after the small boy. We then are taken back to the present, where we see a saddened Suzanna pull a whip from over her bed. It seems that in grief of this certain memory, each night she whips herself. Then, we are taken back to the past, where a young Suzanna takes down the small boy and drains him of his blood. Though it turns out the boy was her own son Isaac. She is then horrified and shocked that she just killed her own son. Once again we are taken back to the future, where Suzanna continues to whip herself. It is then when Bishop shows up to see Suzanna holding to dead body of her son. Suzanna begs Bishop to turn Isaac, but he refuses saying he couldn't curse a child to damnation. So in turn she begs him to kill her, and he again refuses, telling Suzanna after this life, they don't get another chance. It is assumed she then buries the body of her dead son. While Kenny and Aidan are gone from one of the new Vampire 'Blood Dens' Suzanna gets into the club, where she stakes all the vampires inside. Suzanna is then confronted by Aiden, who asks why she is really in Boston. She then reveals that she has been killing vampires before they kill humans. When Aiden asked how she can be surviving since she claims she doesn't drink live blood, she says that she drinks a bare minimal amount once in a great while and as such, she has become a powerful vampire. Aiden then says that she needs to leave town before Kenny discovers her. While leading her away from the hotel, Aiden asks Suzanna what to do about Kat. Suzanna then says that it is best he break up with her as, revealing she had experienced this, a human-vampire relationship won't work before leaving. Some time after believing she left, Suzanna enocunters Aiden at an ally and learns that he was going to a Blood Den. However, Suzanna reveals that she doesn't trust them and that they were bad places. While Aiden is becoming blood thirsty, she takes him to the bar she works at and gives him the same amount of blood she drinks, causing Aiden to be disgusted as it was B+ blood. It was during this time that Aiden witnessed Suzanna compelling two people at once, something not even Bishop achieved. The two then have sex on the counter, Suzanna telling him that she wouldn't give him anymore blood if she had any. The two then argue as Aiden comments that it is unfair of her to kill vampires since they don't get an afterlife. Suzanna argues that she doesn't kill every vampire, just the ones that completely drain a living person of their blood. She then tells Aiden that she is willing to believe he can change as long as he doesn't kill a human, otherwise she will kill him. This leads to a sort of contest between the ex-couple. If Aiden can go without killing a person for blood, she won't kill him. However, if Suzanna can go without killing vampires, he won't kill her. The two, unfortunately, both end up slipping, Aiden killing a woman who bares a close resemblance to Rebecca, her name being Amy, and Suzanna killing a passing vampire. After Aiden kills Amy, Suzanna poisons him to drain him of any blood he drank and chains him to her sink in her hotel room to interrogate him. She tells Aiden that Amy is dead and her death was on him. When Aiden reveals many different names of the people he killed within one day, Suzanna tells him that if he wants to make a game out of this, she had nothing but time. After Aiden breaks down, Suzanna unchains him and reveals that the only person she killed, her first and last kill, was their son, Isaac. While Aiden picks up her stake and prepares to kill her, he doesn't and instead hugs her. After Suzanna reveals that she knows who the leader of Boston is, she tells Aiden that to earn her forgiveness, she needs to kill him. She then gives him her stake, which was made out of a cross. She later reveals that she went to the church, the one they both went to when she was alive, after she had killed Isaac to pray for forgiveness and that Isaac would forgive her as well. It was here that she stole the cross and fashioned it into a stake in the attempt to kill herself. However, she lost her nerve and was unable to. When Aiden refuses, he reveals that Kenny is his son, Aiden not knowing that Suzanna was well aware of that. She lies to him by saying he has two months to change him before going to kill him herself. Upon arriving at Sap n' Sons by hiding in a body bag, Suzanna kills all other vampires in the room, possibly including Blake, before drugging Kenny. She then uses his phone to send a message to Aiden, telling him to help him. When Aiden arrives, she tells him to kill him. After he refuses, she drugs him as well and forces him to hold the stake to Kenny. While telling him to kill Kenny, Aiden tells her over and over that it wasn't her fault she killed Isaac and that it was Bishop's. While Aiden tries to assure her to stop, that killing Isaac wasn't her fault, she tells him to stop saying that, revealing that in over 200 years, she has been unable to forgive herself. Aiden then stabs her with the stake, telling her that she will be able to forgive herself now and that he hopes she finds peace. Abilities As a vampire, Suzanna possessed all the basic abilities of a vampire. However, her strongest skill appeared to be her ability to compel others, being able to compel two teenagers at once and to give them very specific and complex orders, none of which failed. She also has been shown to resist Kenny's compelling ability with it having no effect whatsoever due to her feeding on Juniper, giving her an immunity, or tolerance, to the plant. She is also able to survive on very little blood and go long spans of time without it without losing any strength or feeling fatigued. While she tried teaching this to Aiden, she was unsuccessful in the attempt. Suzanna has also been shown to be quite a fighter as she was able to overpower Aiden easily, though the latter was already exhausted from fighting Werewolves, and has killed multiple vampires single handedly at once. She has also been killing vampires most of her life, showing that her fighting skills grew. She also set a trap on a vampire so that if they were touched, the vampire would die. Through unknown means, Suzanna has also managed to find clean blood since the virus wiped out many vampires. Whether or not she drank werewolf blood to be able to stay alive is unknown. Trivia *Unlike Aiden, who adapted over the centuries with the new beliefs of the world, Suzanne did not. She retains the same mind set she did when Bishop turned her. This combined with her grief-driven delusions made reasoning with her VERY hard. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Vampires Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Undead Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Recurring Character Category:Deceased Category:Carlo Vampire Family Tree